Licantropía
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: —Hoy es noche de luna llena y eso solamente significa una cosa. Este fic participa del Reto de Halloween: "Historias de miedo" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones".


**Licantropía**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> Avatar la Leyenda de Aang es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Este fic participa del Reto de Halloween: "Historias de miedo" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

—Hoy es noche de luna llena y eso solamente significa una cosa.

Mako rueda los ojos ante las palabras de su abuela Yin. Lo cierto es que ella puede ser muy supersticiosa a veces, o mejor dicho, la mayor parte de tiempo. Todas las noches coloca debajo de su cama y de la de Bolin, unos cuantos saquitos que contienen ajo para alejar a los vampiros y en las mesitas de luz deja unas cuantas estacas de madera por si las moscas.

—Los lobos saldrán a cazar está noche. Quiero que vuelvas a casa temprano, antes que oscurezca.

—Ya sabes abuela que eso no depende de mí, sino de la jefa Beifong. Según lo que ella diga me podré retirar antes o no.

—¡Tonterías, Mako! Te quiero en casa antes de que anochezca y de lo contrario, yo misma iré a hablar con tu jefa.

Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro al pensar a Yin intercambiando unas palabras _"amigables"_ con Lin Beifong. Pero dicha sonrisa se borra enseguida cuando su abuela coloca dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, algo pesado y metálico.

—¿Qué son esas cosas?

—Son balas de plata, Mako. En el trabajo te dejan usar pistolas y no digas que no, aunque intentes esconderlas en tus botas, sé que están ahí. Si escuchas ruidos extraños, aullidos o lo que sea, enseguida carga una de estas y dispara. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, abuela —responde mecánicamente—. Trataré de estar aquí antes del anochecer pero no prometo nada.

Mako se dirige a la estación de trenes. En lo que espera se da cuenta de que su abuela también colocó un pequeño talismán en su chaqueta y al ver las piedras verde esmeralda puede apostar que se trata de un artefacto para alejar a las hadas oscuras.

A veces se pregunta de dónde saca su abuela esas ocurrencias.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

—Ya puedes retirarte, Mako. Yo me hago cargo de lo que queda de trabajo.

Arregla los últimos papeles que están sobre el escritorio y toma su chaqueta que se encuentra colgada. Se la pasa por los brazos y vuelve a sentir las balas de plata pesando en sus bolsillos.

—Buenas noches, jefa Beifong.

El frío de la noche le abraza cuando sale de la estación de policía y se dirige a tomar el tren. Sabe que su abuela Yin debe estar preocupada pero en el camino va a pensar una buena explicación para que no le obligue a sumergirse en agua bendita para alejar los malos augurios o algo similar.

Observa la luna plateada que es tan redonda como nunca se detuvo a pensar. Brilla en el cielo, opacando al resto de las estrellas que se encuentran en el firmamento. ¿Cómo es que algo tan hermoso puede significar algo tan terrorífico para su abuela? Y como si ese _algo_ escuchara sus pensamientos, se escucha un intenso aullido que le hace estremecer de pies a cabeza.

—Esto no puede estar sucediendo —susurra para sí mismo y el aullido se vuelve a repetir—. ¡Diablos!

Mako decide dejar el tren para otra ocasión y comienza a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permiten. Haciendo acopio de cada una de sus habilidades, consigue tomar la pistola que se encuentra en su bota y saca una de las balas de plata de sus bolsillos. Ni siquiera mira hacía donde apunta, solamente dispara.

No tarda en escuchar el mismo aullido otra vez y a ese sonido se le suman unas pisadas detrás de las suyas. Su respiración se vuelve más agitada a medida que corre más rápido, se siente casado pero a pesar de ello no se detiene. Mira hacia atrás pero no ve nada. Se encuentra con la figura cuando mira hacia adelante.

—¿Qué intentabas lograr con eso? Esas cosas que estabas disparando son peligrosas.

Él cierra y abre los ojos, tres veces seguidas. Es una chica o eso cree a juzgar por un traje corto desgarrado que deja al descubierto sus piernas cubiertas de pelo castaño y por la larga cabellera del mismo color que cae a ambos lados de su cuello. Dos orejas salen de cada costado de su cabeza, su nariz es chata como un hocico y sus dientes son largos y puntiagudos.

—Lo siento —tartamudea—. Yo no quise hacerte daño.

—¿Hacerme daño? —repite ella y suelta una carcajada—. Las balas de plata no sirven para acabar con la vida de un licántropo como creen la mayoría de las personas.

—Entonces eres un licántropo —ella asiente con su rostro cubierto de más pelo marrón—. ¿Y qué acaba con ustedes?

—No soy tonta, chico demasiado listo. No te voy a decir qué acaba con los licántropos pero ciertamente no son las balas de plata. Así que sugiero que guardes tu pistola antes que hieras a alguien de verdad.

Las manos de Mako tiemblan pero acata la orden y guarda la pistola dentro de su bota.

—Así que mi abuela tenía razón. Las noches de luna llena significan lobos.

—Tu abuela es una mujer lista, a diferencia de ti que no me pareces nada inteligente —Mako frunce el ceño—. Los licántropos preferimos que nos llamen así y no lobos. Es un seudónimo descalificativo a nuestro parecer. Por cierto, ¿tienes algo de carne? Mi padre dice que en la primera transformación es vital que coma algo de carne.

Revuelve sus bolsillos y se encuentra con una salchicha. Bolin debe ser el culpable que se encuentre allí pero en esa ocasión no se lo va a reprochar. La extiende en dirección a ella que no tarda en devorarla.

—Gracias, eso estuvo delicioso. ¿Tienes más?

—No, lo siento. Si quieres puedo traerte un poco más en la próxima luna llena.

—¿Y si nos vemos mañana? Por cierto, me llamo Korra.

—Es un placer —titubea—. Soy Mako.


End file.
